


turning of the tides

by Sumi



Series: Avalon Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Writing, Character Study, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: In which Avalon Trevelyan's relationships with her fellow Inquisition members began to change over time.





	1. Cassandra

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a writing exercise that somehow ended up being more than 13k words. Each chapter focuses on Avalon and one Inquisition member.
> 
> Tags will be added with the addition of every new chapter. I expect to update once a month.

Avalon's first interaction with Cassandra could have gone better if she hadn't been the prime suspect in Divine's death. They started off on the wrong foot and Avalon remained convinced they would stay that way.

On their journey to see what could be done about the breach, demons attacked, and Avalon had no choice but to protect herself.

Cassandra charged forward, weapon drawn once she saw Avalon tightly clutching a staff. “Drop your weapon, now.”

“Do you really think I need a weapon?” Avalon spat, a dusting of ice covering her right hand. “I haven't used my magic on you yet. I could have at any point, but I didn't. Does that not count for something?”

“You're right.” She lowered the sword, sighing heavily. “You need to be able to protect yourself.”

Avalon didn't expect Cassandra to give in so quickly. Apparently, logic could make a case no matter the situation. She lowered her guard a level but only a little.She was needed so Avalon didn't have to fear a sword in the back, for now at least.

Still, Avalon remained wary. She was now an apostate in an increasingly volatile climate. Mages were already viewed with an air of suspicion. If one figured in what happened in Kirkwall and at the conclave, Avalon feared things would never improve.

From the age of seven, Avalon knew nothing but the Ostwick Circle. Now that she had a taste of freedom, Avalon never wanted to go back.

Cassandra seemed to support the circles being reinstated; though was an assumption on Avalon’s part. She guessed this over just a few small exchanges with Cassandra, and the idea that many in Thedas were not fond of mages.

For the first few days after stabilizing the Breach, Avalon was reluctant to leave the lodgings provided for her. Seeing the inhabitants of Haven look at her with this sudden admiration made Avalon angry. Now that Avalon was useful, the fact that she possessed magic was an afterthought.

Avalon liked to consider herself a good person.Resentment, however, began to plant little seeds of doubt in her mind. Why help those who wished Avalon to return to her prison? 

The looks of distrust may have faded from their eyes but she knew it could never truly leave. Anti-Mage sentiment would never truly vanish.Usefulness, Avalon thought bitterly, caused her magic to become nothing more than an afterthought.

In the Hinterlands, Avalon faced battling her fellow mages. None of the faces looked familiar, but it didn't stop Avalon from picturing the faces of mages from the Ostwick Circle. When she summoned a spell, Avalon worried that the rebel mage she watched crumble to the ground was a friend. She couldn't shake those thoughts even if logically, it couldn't be true.

Returning back to Haven after speaking with Mother Giselle provided little solace. The success of the journey fed into the belief that Avalon was the Herald of Andraste.

Avalon denied the name each time. She assumed it might be a point of contention with Cassandra whenever Avalon denied being the Herald but if it was, Cassandra never mentioned it.

Most conversations with Cassandra took place in the war room with the other advisors present, but one afternoon Avalon passed Cassandra who was landing some pretty hard blows at the practice dummy in front of her. 

“Is it presumptuous to assume something is wrong? Besides the Breach and the general instability in Thedas, that is.” Avalon spoke as calmly as she could. She wondered perhaps if Cassandra imagined the practice dummy to be her. They certainly hadn’t gotten on the right foot and the tenseness in their relationship continued.

Cassandra snorted. “Nothing new to be concerned with, Herald. I am merely taking out some frustrations..”

“I’ve seen what you can do with a sword, Cassandra. If I were that practice dummy, I would be concerned.” Avalon explained dryly, stomach dropping when Cassandra mentioned she was taking out her frustrations but she tried not to show it. “Picturing anyone in particular?”

“Perhaps Varric but should he find out, he’d surely play the victim.” Another snort like noise escaped Cassandra followed by a sigh. Avalon no longer thought Cassandra was angry at her but something was clearly on her mind. “Did I do the right thing? I’ve always been told that I am too brash in my actions. This Inquisition… it will be seen as yet another action done without thought of consequences.”

Avalon gazed down at the mark on her left hand. Whether Avalon disagreed with the title of Herald or not, the mark could seal rifts and possibly help Thedas from falling into even more chaos. Same could be said for Cassandra deciding to create a second Inquisition. “You did what you thought was right and took action when the Chantry couldn't even on a solution.”

“I suppose it doesn't really matter now but thank you, Herald.”

“Avalon. Please call me Avalon, or Lady Trevelyan if you feel like being more formal.”

Cassandra eyed her with what looked to be suspicion. “Avalon, then.” 

Cassandra did still use Avalon’s name from time to time; even after being named Inquisitor. In certain situations, Cassandra would drop the title but only during certain situations. The title was ultimately given to Avalon by Cassandra in the first place. She had decided Avalon would be best for to lead the Inquisition, an idea Avalon that made her immediately bitter. Once again, Thedas was looking towards her -a mage- to rescue them from Corypheus's plans.

“I am a mage, you know,” Avalon reminded Cassandra after the ceremony. There were a few onlookers but most of the crowd had departed by now.

“I am aware.”

“Then why choose me as the Inquisitor? You know how people look at mages. How can you ask such a thing of me?”

That all too familiar sigh escaped Cassandra that meant she agreed but wasn't necessarily ready to concede. “I have faith in not only the maker but in you. If anyone can look towards the future, it is the brave woman who risked her life to give the people of Haven a chance to escape from Corypheus.”

Well, Avalon certainly wasn't expecting that. “Should I blush, or cry?”

“Neither,” Cassandra responded dryly.

Avalon laughed. It was the first time in a long time her laugh was genuine. “Thank you, Cassandra.”

The words provided Avalon with some comfort but it was little shielding against the barb's thrown her way at the Winter Palace. Being Inquisitor put Avalon in a powerful position in the court but it didn’t change how out of place she felt.

She hated feeling like that. If anyone noticed, they said nothing. Avalon only hoped she was hiding it well. Any sign of weakness and the court would pounce.

The resulting fight with Duchess Florianne proved to be a welcome distraction. However, when Josephine found Avalon afterwards, Josephine looked rather frazzled considering that the Inquisition had just saved Empress Celene’s life while also foiling a Venatori plot.

“Josephine, if there ever was a time to relax now would be the time.”

She sighed heavily. “A lovely idea, Inquisitor, but first I must talk with the noble Cassandra assaulted with her fist.”

After such a stressful evening, this was a story Avalon wanted to hear. “Why did Cassandra punch a noble? Did they try to refer to her by her full name?”

At this, Josephine hid a smile. “Nothing quite so scandalous, Inquisitor. Cassandra overheard a noble making a disparaging remarks over you being a mage and did not take kindly to it; as many of us in the Inquisition would feel.”

“I've seen you angry, Josephine. You’re someone I would not want to mess with.”

Avalon never mentioned to Cassandra about finding out what happened In fact, it wasn't until their return to the Winter Palace two years later that Avalon decided to bring it up.

She and Cassandra had long since formed a comfortable friendship. They were a far cry from the women who met each other at the conclave those few years ago.

“If this Exalted Council starts to turn out of our favor, perhaps you can punch a few nobles?”

Cassandra became flustered but was able to scowl through it. “How did you find out?”

“Josephine informed me the last time we were at the Winter Palace,” Avalon grinned. “So is that a no?”

“Let us see how it plays out first.”


	2. Varric

Avalon was coming off a wave of adrenaline from the battle when she noticed the dwarf with the very interesting looking crossbow standing off to the side. The palm that crackled with the unknown magic become almost an afterthought.

She squinted her eyes, surprised the weapon could draw that much of her attention. “Nice… crossbow you have there.”

The dwarf tilted his head up towards Avalon and crooked a grin.“Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through quite a lot together.”

“You actually named your crossbow Bianca?” There had to be a story behind that.

“Of course! And she’ll be great company in the valley.”

The crossbow was definitely the first thing Avalon noticed when she first met Varric at Haven that day. Well, that and all the chest hair, but Avalon knew enough not to mention that out loud. She was pretty sure Varric noticed Avalon staring at it because he did give her what she believed to be one of those all-knowing winks directly after telling Avalon about Bianca.

All that distracting chest hair or not, Varric proved to be one of the first to reach out to her and see past the whole ‘Herald’ nonsense; whether he believed it in any sense of the word. It had to be just a few days after Avalon woke up with that strange, green mark crackling to life on her left hand. The mark no longer hurt but the unknown magic felt so strange. If Avalon could hope for anything, it would be for it to be gone.

When Avalon first ventured through Haven, she walked straight past Varric. Avalon didn’t want to think it was because he was a dwarf, but she did have at least a head on him. He just wasn't in her peripheral vision.

The only reason Avalon noticed him was because Varric called out to her. “Herald, have a minute?”

Avalon visibly flinched at the name. “Yes, Varric?”

“I wanted to know how you were doing,” he said. “This is some crazy shit to be dealing with and even the Hero of Ferelden would be cracking under all that pressure.”

“I'm fine,” Avalon croaked out. She wished Varric hadn’t put it so bluntly. It threw her off, making it even harder to stick to the lie that everything was fine.

If there was one thing Avalon was terrible at it was lying. A quick glance in Varric’s direction told Avalon he didn't buy it at all. “Freckles, how are you really?”

Avalon lifted a brow. “Freckles?” The splattering of freckles across her entire face could never go unnoticed. As a child, Avalon’s siblings would tease her for the abundance of them. Now an adult, Avalon found she didn’t care as much.

“I admit not my most creative nickname to date, but I had to come up with it off the cuff.” Varric lamented. “Give me some time and I’ll be able to think of something more creative.”

“Something good I hope. You’re a writer, aren’t you?”

The expression on Varric’s face looked to be a mixture of amusement and awe. “Are you telling me you’ve never read one of my books? You wound me, Freckles.”

She thought briefly of the circle (never a pleasant experience) and couldn’t recall ever seeing a book by Varric Tethras. Avalon wasn’t surprised. “I doubt I ever would of found one of your books in the circle. Have any recommendations? It’s best to get recommendations from the author themselves and who knows if I’ll ever have an opportunity like this again.”

“The obvious answer would be Tales of the Champion. One to avoid would be Swords and Shields.” When Varric mentioned Swords and Shields, it was him who visibly cringed this time.

“Why?” she persisted, curious why Varric had such a reaction.

“It’s crap, Freckles.”

“Now I’m very curious about this Swords and Shields book you would prefer I don’t read, Varric.”

Varric sighed and shook his head. “Read at your own risk, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Finding a copy of Tales of the Champion was pretty easy for Avalon but trying to get her hands on Swords and Shields was a completely different story. Try as she might, Avalon couldn’t find it. Searching for the book provided a nice distraction from the ‘Herald of Andraste’ nonsense.

When lamenting it to Varric, he only chuckled in response. “Trust me, Freckles. It’s for the best.” The nickname seemed to stick. Either Varric never came up with another one or he seemed to think that Freckles fit Avalon best. Admittedly, Avalon grew to be pretty fond of it herself.

Avalon had made few friends in the circle. Of the ones she had, two were made tranquil and another was lost to the Mage Rebellion and there seemed to be little chance of her making any new friends now. People viewed her as the Herald of Andraste; the savior of Thedas. To them, Avalon was more than a person. She was something greater and with that came a feeling of intimidation.

Behind the Herald of Andraste and Inquisitor title, Avalon was nothing of the sort. She understood giving the people something to believe in, but Avalon believed she couldn’t be bigger than herself. This became more apparent by the time the Inquisition settled into Skyhold.

When discussing all this with Varric one afternoon, he affirmed the idea that those in Thedas saw Avalon as a symbol. It brought about mixed feelings in Avalon. Avalon didn’t want her inner circle to see her in what way.“Just be my friend, Varric. That’s all I ask.”

He seemed to sense her unease, because immediately Varric reached up and gave her shoulder a squeeze. “Freckles, you don’t have to worry about that. Heroes need people to keep them grounded,” he explained. “I’m your dwarf.”

“Thanks, Varric.” Avalon felt a small weight lifted off her shoulders; if only for the moment. Any minute now something else would require Avalon’s attention but for now she wouldn’t think about that.

Varric shot her a smile and Avalon swore she saw a damn mischievous twinkle in the dwarf’s eye. “No need to thank me, Freckles. Show up to the Wicked Grace game tonight and we’ll call it even.”

“Will Casandra be there?” Her answer and ability to keep a hold of her money would depend on Varric’s answer.

“Surprisingly, yes. This time the Seeker didn’t even put up a fight! But why are you asking, Freckles?”

She tried to hide the grin that was threatening to form, but she knew she wasn’t doing a very good job at it. “Cassandra is worse at Wicked Grace than I am. If she’s playing then I’ll certainly have a chance at not losing all my money.”

“The two major goals of the Inquisition; Defeating Corypheus and making sure the Inquisitor doesn’t lose all her money at Wicked Grace.” 

Varric’s remark drew a snort of amusement from Avalon. “We should use that as the motto for the Inquisition, or better yet invite Coryphaeus to a game. With your Wicked Grace skills Varric, you’ll surely defeat him.”

“Now Freckles, I didn’t know you had jokes!” he laughed. “You should let that side of you out more often.”

She, of course, didn’t have a way with words like Varric did, but the comment warmed Avalon’s heart. “See you tonight, Varric. Try not to win too much.”

“I’ll do what I can.”

In time, Avalon improved her Wicked Grace skills. The next time Avalon had a chance to showcase those skills wasn't until Varric was set to go back to Kirkwall. They would have done so sooner, but recovery efforts took presedence.

Avalon joined in on one last game in which Cullen kept all his clothes, Cassandra showed off her new bluffing skills, and she ended up winning two hands. It was a memorable send off for the dwarf who would eventually make her a Countess in Kirkwall.


	3. Cullen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got caught up in fandom auctions and all these holiday fic exchanges so this fic completely slipped my mind.
> 
> Back to the regular updating schedule (for the like one person that is reading this. )

Avalon became overwhelmed by a feeling of dread when she heard there was an ex-Templar in the Inquisition. Not only that, but he was in high rank. Commander of the Inquisition forces, said Cassandra. 

Cassandra must have noticed the way Avalon stiffened and paled considerably at the rumours of Cullen having joined their ranks. She offered her a small, sympathetic smile and an assurance that Cullen had cut ties with the Templar order. 

This gave Avalon little solace because she could care little about the fact that he was no longer a Templar or that he had witnessed first hand the gigantic mess that is Kirkwall. Avalon had dealt with plenty of Templars in the past and more than half would fall under the category of a negative experience. The fact that the training in the Commander remained was worry enough.

Of course, Avalon liked to consider herself a pragmatic individual who would not so easily let negative emotions rule her. In the circle, Mages were constantly told their magic was a threat and giving into anger or fear could lead to them becoming an abomination. So when Cullen seemed to express a desire to put the past in the past, Avalon considered it. 

She might have been willing until Cullen asked the most ridiculous, somewhat triggering question.

“You travelled quite some distance to reach Haven,” he said almost cautiously. “You’re originally from the Ostwick Circle?”

Her eyes narrowed, face taking a pinched expression. All thoughts of keeping the past in the past flew from Avalon’s mind. There could be no such thing now. “Would you prefer I stay locked away like a good mage?”

The Commander’s face resembled a wounded Fennec. He quickly realized the error of his words, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. “I didn't-- I only meant to make conversation. A poor choice of topic given our past.”

“A very poor choice indeed, Commander,” Avalon snapped in response.

In that, Avalon and Cullen were actually in agreement. Bringing up the tension between the Templars and the Mages would lead to nothing good. As if on cue, the second Avalon started thinking about Ostwick Circle, the scar extending from her left cheek bone to the edge of her mouth started to ache. 

A particularly nasty Templar took issue with the snide comment Avalon threw her way. The end result was the scar which had long since healed. It had to be nearly a decade old but the memory would always remain fresh in Avalon's mind.

Relations between Avalon and Cullen soured even further when Avalon decided to reach out to the mages. Working with the Templars was never an option. She simply couldn't forget her experiences in the circle or push them aside. Child or selfish as it might be, Avalon was not capable of it. 

The mages of Thedas finally had a taste of freedom after being locked away in Circles since they were practically children. Few had contact with family outside the circle. Quite a few preferred to act as if they never had birthed those gifted with magic. Who was Avalon to take away their sudden freedom?

After the mages were delivered back to Haven, a short war meeting was in order. Avalon had every intention of going back to her quarters, but was thwarted by Cullen approaching her and clearly intending to start a dialogue.“I have no intention of endangering your alliance with the mages, Herald. Please know that.”

It took Avalon by surprise and all she could do was nod. She never for once thought Cullen would endanger the new alliance they procured, but the words were appreciated. 

Despite the assurance from him, Avalon remained closed off from Cullen for the entirety of their time at Haven. She did respect him on the basis that he was the Commander of the Inquisition's forces. It went no further than war table meetings and discussions relating entirely to the Inquisition.

Everything changed when Corypheus appeared and reigned destruction upon Haven. The attempt to push back only resulted in a fierce attack from a bloody Archdemon. If not for Chancellor Roderick, the people would never have a chance to escape.

When they ran back into the chantry and the revelation was revealed, Avalon took a deep, shaky breath to calm herself. She knew what she had to do. “Cullen, you need to get everyone out of Haven. Make that the top priority.”

“Understood, Herald.” It was Avalon's intention to go out and face the Red Templars, but Cullen cleared his throat which sound drew her attention. “Perhaps you will surprise us all and experience another miracle.”

She forced a smile. “Perhaps, Commander.”

Avalon never believed another miracle would happen, but then she woke up from a damned mountain falling on her. If not for the agonizing pain running from her head to toes, Avalon would have taken a moment to bask in a heavy dose of disbelief. This was a luxury Avalon couldn’t afford, however. Every spare amount of energy needed to go towards finding what was left of the Inquisition.

The first voice Avalon caught before giving into unconsciousness was Cullen’s. She could remember little about what was said; just hushed, comforting words whenever Avalon would reluctantly come too. When Avalon regained full consciousness, she found herself lying on a cot with heavy furs covering her heavily bandaged body.

“Herald, you're awake,” croaked a voice rough with exhaustion. “It appears you managed yet another miracle.”

Despite facing exhaustion herself, near hypothermia, and extensive amount of pain, Avalon let out a weak laugh. “It appears so, Commander.”

Cullen returned the smile in an equally weak manner. “I’ll leave you to your rest, Harold.”

“Thank you, Cullen. For everything.”

“It wasn't just me, Herald-”

She hated to interrupt Cullen but felt compelled by the usage of the title of Herald. “Cullen, I prefer to be called Avalon or - if you must - Lady Trevelyan. I swear you won't be accused of blasphemy.” 

The latter was for the sake of people who prefer formality. Avalon heavily sensed the Commander would fall into that category.

“Then you’re welcome, Lady Trevelyan.” Cullen had some amount of hesitation in his voice as he said this. “I really should let you rest now, Herald-- Lady Trevelyan.”

Avalon slowly felt like she had misjudged Cullen. This feeling was reinforced when Avalon discovered Cullen stopped taking lyrium some months ago. She expressed to Cassandra that it was brave for Cullen refuse lyrium given how long he’d been exposed to it.

This forced Avalon to consider things she hadn’t before. He was only a child when recruited into the Templars. Cullen's thoughts and ideas were shaped by a result of situational circumstance. That was to say he wasn’t responsible for what went on in his own mind, but Avalon respected Cullen for trying to distance himself from lyrium; despite how addictive it was.

She truly saw how much Cullen struggled after returning from the Winter Palace. Avalon’s heart ached, a feeling she never would associate with the Templars when she was living in the circle.

“Cullen, you don't need lyrium,” Avalon told him gently but firmly. She reached out to squeeze his shoulder, hoping Cullen could feel it through the thickness of the armor. “I know you are capable of running the Inquisition as you are. You sell yourself to short, Commander.”

Cullen appeared taken aback by Avalon's words; almost as though he didn't expect her to say such a thing. “Thank you, Inquisitor.” His voice cracked with emotion. The look of relief is what drew Avalon to conclude that Cullen would continue to fight. She left only on Cullen's request, and his insistence he would be fine.

It seemed like so long ago that Avalon was that young mage who barely made it out of the conclave alive. Avalon had been so wary of everything and everyone, unable to comprehend the situation she'd been thrust into.

Despite all the bad, the Inquisition brought Avalon happiness in its own way. While watching Cullen play with the Mabari he found, Avalon thought it must have done the same for him too.


	4. Josephine

Avalon felt out of her element in Haven, but Josephine worked to make her feel as comfortable as possible. The Ambassador for the Inquisition was beyond polite. She knew how to play politics. For Josephine, it seemed to be second nature.

Josephine would make a better Herald than her. She denies it when Avalon tells her this, but Avalon remained convinced Josephine could handle it better than her.

The fact that Avalon possessed magic was a well known fact. Josephine never so much as batted an eyelash to Avalon's mage status. She saw past the magic so many feared and even suggested working with the mages while Cullen and Cassandra opposed it.

Avalon appreciated the sincerity more than Josephine would ever know. Even Avalon's own family viewed her as a danger. The only reason they tried to reach out to her after the whole Herald nonsense is because it would help their standing. 

Image was everything to the Trevelyan's. After all, they informed the Templars she possessed magic right away. Going from the Circle to Haven brought about a big change for Avalon but at least in Haven she was free.

“My lady, are you sure your accommodations here in Haven are adequate?” Josephine sounded apologetic but Avalon saw no need for it. Her quarters were more than acceptable.

“Ambassador, you don't need to fret. I am more than satisfied with my living arrangements. Compared to sharing a room with several other people, it's like a room at the Winter Palace,” Avalon mused, drawing a laugh from Josephine.

“I don't know if I would go that far my lady but I am happy to hear it exceeds your expectations.”

She felt compelled to continue. “To be fair, I do have quite low standards. Remember, I lived in the Circle for two decades.”

Another laugh (as genuine as the first) escaped.Josephine. “I will keep that in mind, my lady.”

Avalon didn't have a place that was just her own since she was a child. She explained about these strained relations with her family when Josephine asked if they would be of any help.

The Trevelyan's we're devoted, strict Andranstians. In theory, they would be of great help to work on how the Chantry viewed the Inquisition. Avalon imagined the Trevelyan's would willingly help, but in the end Avalon preferred to work without help from any of her family. If Josephine decided contacting the Trevelyan's would be best for the future of the Inquisition, then so be it. Avalon would not stand in the Ambassador's way, in any capacity, he for now she was going to stand her ground.

Josephine did have a good head on her shoulders, though. After the trying events at Haven, Avalon was amazed at how Josephine pushed forward. The Ambassador, of course, struggled with what happened like they all did. People each had their own way of dealing with things; the Inquisition was no exception to the rule.

Avalon's quarters in Skyhold seemed to be more up to Josephine's standards. The same could not be said for the entirety of Skyhold. In time Skyhold started to look like a place that could be a strong hold for the Inquisition. This was thanks in part to Josephine, who had a way about acquiring things the Inquisition was in need of.

It occurred to Avalon that she never witnessed Josephine taking a break from any of her duties. When Avalon joined for a game of Wicked Grace, she was almost surprised to see Josephine attending. Of course, it was the good type of surprise.

“Inquisitor!” Josephine cried out with joy. “I'm so glad you could join us here tonight. It's been ages since I've sat down for a game of Wicked Grace.”

Varric chuckled. “Ruffles is ready to take all our money.”

“You exaggerate, Varric. Had this we played years ago, I would have to agree. I was quite the player.” Josephine sounded like she was practically gushing, which made Avalon curious to see if Josephine could back up her claims.

“Deal me in, Varric.”

“Cards coming your way, Freckles. Remember to watch out for our Lady Ambassador.”

Avalon quickly picked up the game and not to underestimate Josephine. Most of the table understood that; except for poor Cullen who lost all his clothes in the process of learning said lesson.

“Not a word, Dwarf,” Cullen warned, his situation making Varric laugh while Avalon struggled to contain hers. This was no easy feat.

“I tried to warn you, Curly.”

This time it was Josephine's turn to laugh. “Never bet against an Antevian, Commander.”

Avalon stifled her laughter by clamping a hand over her mouth. She did feel for the Commander, but one couldn't help laugh at his current nude state. “I'll remember in case we play again. Unlike the Commander, I'd like to keep my clothes on.”

From where he sat, Bull let out a loud bellowing laugh, looking at her affectionately with his one eye. “Is that so, Kadan?”

“In this context it is, Bull.” Avalon emphasized the words with a tiny smirk.

The dwarf shook his head. “You know what, I'm not going to touch on that one, Freckles.”

“There are some things best left to the imagination,” Josephine added.

Avalon quirked a brow. “Josephine, if I recall you got quite the view when you walked in on Bull and I that day. It truly isn't left to your imagination anymore, is it?”

“Ugh,” Cassandra muttered. “You’ve been spending too much time with the dwarf.”

It was a rare night where Avalon could leave the Inquisitor title and the work that came with it at the door. Avalon had the chance to just be with the people she came to view as not only friends but family.

Many more games followed that one. Josephine won a majority of them but in private lessons, taught Avalon a few tricks. For the Inquisition's reunion back at the Winter Palace, Avalon looked forward to showing off her new Wicked Grace skills.

With the potential for the Inquisition to be completely dismantled, Avalon felt like she was going to need another night out with friends.


	5. Dorian

Avalon knew very little of Tevinter and it’s Magisters outside of rumors; which most assumed to be completely true. Dorian was one of the first ones Avalon met and he was a litany of contradictions.

He took pride in his Homeland but understood the Venatori needed to be stopped. Ignoring the Breach - as many in Tevinter preferred to do - would only do more harm.

Admittedly, Avalon didn't know what to make of him at first but then Redcliff happened. Avalon received a first hand look of the damage the Breach could do; what this 'Elder One’ would do. If they didn't do something then Thedas was doomed to fall into his hands.

Dorian saw it, too. Perhaps this led Avalon to seek him out, asking questions of Tevinter, or needling Dorian about the time she caught him drinking Ferdelan beer. She solemnly promised to not tell a soul about the shameful secret. The ale in question was a decent liquor with a horrible name. Avalon understood perfectly why Dorian wanted to save face.

A budding friendship formed but Avalon sensed Dorian held a part of himself back; as she herself did. Friendship never came easy to Avalon and in such a tempest climate, things always kept coming up. Then Mother Giselle spoke to Avalon about an 'important’ matter.

“Inquisitor, I would not ask this of you if I saw another way but seeing as you and the Tevinter are close…” Mother Giselle sighed. “Has the young man spoken of his family?”

Avalon furrowed a brow. “He’s mentioned they aren't close.” She couldn't fathom where Mother Giselle was going with this. For Dorian’s sake, Avalon intended to find out.

“House Pavus has sent a letter requesting my aid. They wish to close the estrangement between them and their son. If you read the letter you Inquisitor, you'll see their request for the a meeting with a Retainer in Redcliff.”

Avalon frowned. She knew little of the relationship between Dorian and his family, but from what she could gather it wasn't on good terms. Something about this whole situation just didn't seem right. 

“Mother Giselle, I don't think Dorian will go along with such a plan.”

“This is why House Pavus mentioned their son not be told the truth of the meeting, Inquisitor. They fear he will refuse to meet them if knowing the truth.” 

While Mother Giselle explained, Avalon felt her stomach twist into knots. She knew deceiving Dorian in such a way would be cruel. If anyone would know of difficult family, Avalon would. Bring tricked into a meeting when you were completely unprepared sounded horrifying. “I will not lie to Dorian in such a way.”

She sighed. “I feared you would say that. Perhaps you should read the letter for yourself, Inquisitor. You may see things differently, after you read it for yourself.”

Avalon did read the letter. Curiosity got the best of her, but she ultimately showed Dorian the letter and accompanied him to Redcliffe per his request. She did not push Dorian to make amends with his father. Avalon felt like it was not her place. If the situation were reversed, Avalon would balk at the idea of making amends after having been duped into a meeting. 

Mother Giselle felt dismayed with the end result of the trip to Redcliffe. So much so that Mother Giselle confronted Dorian. She never intended to stumble upon it. Avalon simply had a knack for being in the right place at the wrong time. Hence the pulsing anchor on her palm.

“What's going on here?”

Dorian let out a bitter laugh. “The revered Mother and I were just discussing my apparent undue influence over you.”

“Is that so?” Avalon asked, eyes shifting in Mother Giselle's direction. They narrowed ever so slightly, something unintentional on her part.

Before speaking, Mother Giselle cleared her throat. “Your worship, I am only concerned. Surely you must know how this looks. This man is of Tevinter. His presence at your side, the rumors alone.”

“Please tell me of these rumors. I’d love to hear what they are, actually.”

“I… could not repeat them to you, your worship,” Mother Giselle answered with a cringe.

The statement only made Avalon continue her questioning. “So you’ve repeated some of these rumors you speak of to others?”

“I… see,” she said in a clipped tone. “I meant no disrespect, Inquisitor, only to ask after this Man’s intentions. If you feel he is without ulterior motive, then I humbly beg forgiveness of you both.” Mother Giselle bowed her head slightly before walking away.

Dorian sighed. “Well that was… something.”

“Does this happen often?”

“Nothing to trouble yourself with, Inquisitor.”

She frowned. “Dorian, your my friend. It concerns me if people are giving you a difficult time.”

“Well, that is something I certainly never expected to find; and in the Inquisition of all places.” He laughed wearily but Avalon caught a hint of a smile on his face.

“Dorian I…” Avalon began to say, only to have Dorian interrupt her before she could get to the emotional part of her intended sentence.

He held up a hand. “Don’t speak. I detest confessions and I’d like to get this over with. Allow me to say I’ll stand beside you -against Corypheus, my countrymen, or spurious rumor- so long as you’ll have me.”

“I’d be honored to have you fighting by my side, Dorian.” Avalon felt compelled to change the subject lest they start to talk about actual feelings. “Perhaps a drink of the Ferelden beer -which you undoubtedly hate- will be the best thing to take away the sting of annoyance Mother Giselle’s words invoked?”

Dorian gave her that half smirk, which Avalon took as a sign she would not be drinking alone. “You had me at drink, Inquisitor.”

Despite what rumors came about (or not) due to Avalon’s friendship with Dorian, he became a trusted confidante and friend. Best friend, really. Avalon couldn’t remember the last time she found herself with someone to call a best friend; not even in the circle.

He counseled her through tough decisions in the Inquisition and was just there when Avalon needed a friend. In turn, Avalon tried to so the same for Dorian. Dorian never judged Avalon, though he did share some concern upon finding out about Avalon’s relationship with Bull.

“So are the rumours about you and The Iron Bull, true?” Dorian asked, one hand holding his glass of ale and the other draped over the back of the chair.

Avalon cared little for rumours and would always take an opportunity to set them straight. The conversation with Dorian was no exception. “I can confirm those rumours you heard are completely true.”

“I am positively insulted you didn't tell me sooner. But please, no details. My mind simply cannot take it.”

She laughed.

The defeat of Corypheus meant Avalon would be losing Dorian to Tevinter. He expressed a desire to go back to his homeland and confirmed as much just days before Corypheus descended upon Skyhold. Apparently, Avalon inspired him to do so. This both flattered and infuriated her.

“I won’t be leaving anytime soon,” Dorian assured her. “You’ll have to suffer with my presence for a while longer it appears.”

If not for the celebration banquet happening around them, Avalon would have hugged Dorian as the serving girl had earlier that day. “I think I’ll somehow manage to survive. Skyhold is an entirely different story, however.”

“Indeed it is, my friend.”

The addition of magical talking crystals Dorian gifted to her during the Exalted Council would help ease the loneliness of losing her best friend; to a point, of course. Dorian’s velvety smooth voice could only help so much.


	6. Sera

Avalon was plagued by one question after granting Sera’s request to join the Inquisition; why didn’t she take their weapons? Seeing the men fight in their smalls brought Avalon a quick thrill of amusement. Despite, the laugh it would have been more convenient if Sera took their weapons because then they were not only defenseless and they were still wearing just their smalls.

She readily accepted Sera into the Inquisition because it was still in its infancy. The Inquisition needed all the help it could get. Truthfully told Avalon did not completely understand the whole Red Jenny thing or how it worked but Sera and the other members must’ve been doing something right because they had results.

The dislike of magic Sera displayed was familiar. Avalon regarded it was a thing all mages would undoubtedly face one day. No hard feelings in the end. Magic could, of course, be dangerous; as evidenced by the fact that a Magister and his Archdemon destroyed Haven.

“So it’s Inquisitor now, yeah?” Sera asked over a glass of piss tasting beer. After the day Avalon had, she welcomed the taste and the string of it as it went down her throat. “Shite, go easy on the stuff! Not good if the newly crowned Inquisitor gets bloody smashed on the first day.”

Avalon slammed the glass down, the sound barely registering with the patrons in the already rowdy tavern. “Bull told me it tastes better during the second one. I am ready to test that theory.”

“Now I know you’ve gone mad if your taking drinking advice from the fucking huge Qunari who can out drink everyone in the bloody tavern.” Sera eyed Avalon like she grew another head or had some demon hanging close by. Preferably the former because Sera would aim a couple arrows in Avalon’s direction were their a demon nearby.

The advice was sound. Her tolerance level compared to Bull’s was almost laughable and Avalon doubted anyone in Thedas could out drink the mercenary; save for another Qunari, which she was not. “Sera tonight is for less thinking and more drinking.”

“Ooh Lady Josie is going to kick your arse if you go to the stupid War Table with a fucking hangover. Should I ready the arrows?” Sera’s mischievous expression and words forced Avalon to -for a second- consider how bad of an idea it was to get plastered the night of being named Inquisitor.

Everyone would have preferred Avalon wait, at least, a full twenty four hours.

Sera frowned. “You know I wasn’t being serious, yeah? The arrows are saved for baddies like Corypheshit and his fucking stupid demon army.”

“Sera, I never thought Josephine was in danger from any of your arrows. It’s just all this…” Avalon gestured to the room with her hands, “is a lot to take in. Or, this could all just be my idea of celebrating.”

“I think your full of shit, Inquisitor. We’re supposed to be friends, right?”

“Of course, Sera--”

“So don’t lie to my fucking face!” Sera hissed. “You’re the Inquisitor so you’re supposed to lead us and stuff but… you’re still just a person. Now is the time to be a person”

“Very profound words, Sera,” Avalon joked. Though Avalon teased Sera, the words spoken made her feel a little less like an idol and more of a person.

She stuck out her tongue. “Piss off, you!”

In the morning, Avalon regretted the decision to drink before important Inquisition things.

Josephine noticed but only offered a suggestion. “Inquisitor, perhaps drink a bit earlier in the day next time; and on an empty stomach. It will lessen the chance of this happening again.”

She gave a feeble nod. “Will do, Ambassador.”

Avalon followed the sound advice several times over the course of the next few months. She never drank alone or as much as Avalon did that one night.

After Adamant, it would've been the perfect time to indulge. Instead, Avalon holed up on the tavern roof with Sera. She lobbed arrows at the theoretical demons and Avalon took the time to warn passerbys to watch out.

“You know, we make a good team Inquisitor. I shoot the baddies with my arrows and you make them scatter with the fireballs you shoot out of your arse.” Sera grinned at Avalon, laughing insanely because of the look she gave her.

“I do not shoot fireballs out of my arse.” Avalon then frowned. “I have set my coattails on fire but that's a story for another day.

Sera cackled. “You can't just dangle that little bit in front of me! Tell me the rest, yeah? I won't laugh to much.”

“After we beat Corpheyus.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Inquisitor. Remember, I have arrows.”

The incident happened when Avalon was in the circle. A simple mistake from a novice mage but a memorable one. 

The older circle mages made sure no Templars caught wind of it. It got a chuckle out of the younger ones. She looked forward to sharing a silly story with a good friend. 

Avalon needed to think they would succeed in defeating Corypheus. The odds we're certainly stacked against them but Avalon needed to believe that all they accomplished wouldn't be for nothing.

Many believed the Maker played some part in Avalon surviving the events at the Conclave. Avalon never believed that but always assumed the Maker existed. Being witness to the events at the Temple of Mythal was enough to shake anyone's beliefs.

Sera believed it to be all lies. She didn't press the issue, choosing to focus on the looming battle with Corypheus. It hung heavily all over Skyhold. You couldn't turn a corner without seeing the worry in all their eyes.

For a split second, Avalon thought all hope may be lost but then she was limping down the steps. Pain radiated through Avalon’s entire body. She didn't care because they did it. Corpheyus was defeated.

“So Inquisitor,” Sera said at the banquet, a smirk on her face. “I think you owe me a story, yeah?”

Avalon took a seat beside Sera and told her the not-so sordid tale. Sera laughed, poking fun at Avalon during it. She never realized how much she missed Sera until they met back up during the Exalted Council.

A couple pranks and two drinks later, Avalon ended up becoming a Red Jenny. That would definitely make it into Varric’s book.


	7. Blackwall

Avalon never met a Grey Warden before Blackwall. She’d heard about them but never knew how to tell the difference between the rumors and facts; with the exception of the most ridiculous ones, of course.

He seemed like a good man who wanted to help with the Inquisition. Blackwall seemed to put a lot in faith in the Inquisition and her specifically. This made Avalon feel uncomfortable. Everyone saw Avalon as the Herald of Andraste; chosen to save Thedas from the Breach.

A few months of this and Avalon still didn’t feel comfortable with the title. She ached for people to address her as Avalon, Trevelyan, or even my Lady. Anything but the Herald of Andraste. Avalon didn’t think she would ever get use to the name.

In the beginning, talking with Blackwall left Avalon with this uncomfortable feeling. Not his fault in any sense of the word. He just showed this obvious admiration that Avalon thought was misplaced. There was nothing to admire. Avalon just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time; or right time if you asked the citizens of Thedas.

“My lady, may I have a moment?” Blackwall called Avalon over just as she walked past. She nodded, walking the short distance towards the blacksmith. “I’ve been meaning to thank you for taking the time to look for old Warden artifacts. I know you have a hundred things to tend to, my lady yet you still took the time to help me. You’ve proven yourself to be an honorable and principled woman.”

Avalon expected a thanks but nothing like that. “The Grey Wardens have given up quite a lot to fight darkspawn and protect Thedas. I see no harm in taking time to uncover old artifacts the Wardens may have left. You dropped everything to help with the Inquisition so it seems like the least I could do.”

“I truly do admire you, my lady and I’ve never been more certain of my decision to join you.”

“Blackwall, I appreciate your thanks but the admiration is misplaced.” Avalon gave him a sigh. “The Breach threatens everyone; including myself. I am simply doing what needs to be done.”

He smiled softly. “My lady, you sell yourself short. Not many would be able to do what you have done so far.”

“Misplaced admiration but thank you, Blackwall.”

Avalon felt uneasy with the admiration that Blackwall put on her but like with the others in Haven, it would stay. They saw Avalon as their hope for some misguided reason. She did not believe this mark came from Andraste and denied thinking that when asked by those in the inner circle of the Inquisition. 

 

This ended up being confirmed when Corypheus attacked. She knew there had been nothing divine about it. How Avalon received the mark was a mystery but nothing divine caused it; magic had done that. Blackwall doubled down on the admiration after the Inquisition made their way from the ruins of Haven to Skyhold. Slowly with time, Avalon grew into her new role as Inquisitor. A part of her always felt out of place in the role but Corypheus had to be stopped.

Rarely did Avalon voice these doubts but a night drinking with Blackwall had them spilling out all at once. When Avalon drank she became unable to hide from the truth or word vomit as Varric eloquently put it one night during a game of Wicked Grace.

“I don’t think I will ever get used to people seeing me as the Inquisitor,” Avalon confessed, cheeks slightly flushed from her drinking. “All my life people looked at me like I would set them on fire simply by looking at them and now they look at me with unwavering devotion. I think I preferred the fear of being set aflame.”

Blackwall laughed heartily. “Inquisitor, you truly are amazing if you can manage to have a sense of humor in all of this.”

“Blackwall, are you saying you admire me for my terrible sense of humor? Because if that’s the case, then I am completely comfortable with that.”

“Yes, my lady. It’s true. Your sense of humor is what inspired me to join the Inquisition.” The amusement was positively dripping from Blackwall's words. Avalon broke out into a bout of hysterical laughter at the tone, the ale making her more ‘giggly’ than usual.

She vaguely remembered Blackwall getting Bull to help her back to her quarters and bidding her what sounded to her drunken ears, a very somber goodnight. Avalon went to seek out Blackwall next day, intent on thanking him for the night before but all she found was a cryptic note that made no sense.

After traveling to Val Royeaux, Avalon discovered the entire truth. She walked down to the cells, each step slower than the last. In the last cell sat Blackwall. Avalon’s heart ached at the sight of her friend hurting in such a way. Rifts Avalon knew how to fix; this she didn’t.

“I hate seeing you like this.”

He kept his head down, arms clutching his knees in a death like grip. “Why are you here, Inquisitor?”

“You aren’t alone in this, Blackwall. Me, Sera, Varric; we’re your friends. Don’t shut us out.”

Blackwall shouted, explaining he wasn’t deserving of such things. He refused to see reason but Avalon wouldn’t let it end like this. Cullen asked her what she wanted to do and Avalon immediately issued an offer to get Blackwall out; by any means necessary.

The moment Josephine announced Blackwall arrived, Avalon rushed to stand judgement. He soon stood before her in the great hall, head bowed and hands locked in chains. Again the sight caused her chest to tighten.

“Blackwall-- Thom Rainier, you have your freedom.”

“It can not be as simple as that.”

She shook her head. “It isn’t. You’re free to atone as the man you are; not the traitor you thought you were or the Warden you pretended to be.”

It was exactly as Avalon proclaimed it to be. Atoning was not simple or easy. Cassandra wouldn’t so much as look or speak to Blackwall while tensions between Cullen and him were high. Of course, then there was Sera who claimed she always knew Blackwall was a good man. In that, Avalon remained in agreement.

When Blackwall-- Thom Rainier decided to officially (really) become a warden, it seemed right for him. The punches he could have done without but Avalon couldn’t honestly couldn’t blame the Wardens.


	8. Vivienne

The first time Avalon met Vivienne, she realized their views couldn't be more different. Vivienne believed the Circles should be restored. In Vivienne's opinion, mages were danger to themselves (Vivienne included).

Avalon disagreed with that entirely. She spent twenty years in the Ostwick circle and Avalon did not want to go back. Mages should not be locked away for their entire lives, held prisoner by Templars who did not always act accordingly.

To say Vivienne disagreed with Avalon’s decision to side with the Mages and grant them freedom was an understatement. “My dear, I do believe you made a mistake in letting the Mages run amuck here in Haven. The Commander certainly doesn't have enough Templars to keep vigil,” she expressed, catching Avalon just as she was about to leave the chantry. “I do, however, commend your success on gathering help to stabilize the Breach. It was a valiant effort, Herald.”

“Ah… thank you, Lady Vivienne.” It started as a complaint but ended in a compliment. Avalon found it difficult to figure Vivienne out.

Despite their disagreements, Avalon deeply respected Vivienne. She had worked her way up in the circle and made her current position something of importance when in the past it was little more than for show. 

Vivienne laughed. “You don't have to sound so shocked, my dear. I can disagree with your decisions but still applaud your actions.”

“Even if you and I disagree with the matter of the Circles?”

“That is a decision that will be left to the new Divine-- when she is chosen. Until then, enjoy the small victory in being able to secure the help of the Mages.”

Avalon could not argue with that. She nodded towards Vivienne, silently thanking her for her words.

The Trevelyan’s were devout Andrastians; adhering strictly towards Chantry teachings. When Avalon first showed magical abilities her parents acted quickly and sent Avalon to the Circle the very next day.

Perhaps, Vivienne's experiences were different but Avalon's certainly shaped hers. She knew something would have to be done but they could not go back either. 

One particular thing Vivienne got right is that Avalon needed to focus all her attention on the Breach. The time to work with the Mages to stabilize the Breach grew closer by the second. She hoped that by employing their help, they could do something about it like Solas theorized.

Outside the Chantry, Vivienne caught sight of Avalon lingering behind the celebrating crowd. “Herald, you’re not needed quite yet. Surely there is time to get some rest. You look positively dreadful, Darling. Haven should see you in your best light; lest they try to take advantage of a sleep addled Herald. Were this Orlais, you most certainly would have had those vultures take advantage.”

Avalon's expression softened, a tired laugh making its way out from her throat. “Lady Vivienne, that is a most excellent idea.”

“Of course it is, my dear. I only have good ideas.”

At this, Avalon laughed again. “I would never imply such a thing.”

She spent her last time in the quarters in Haven given to Avalon by Cassandra that evening. Corpheyus and his Archdemon swept down from the mountains, destroying Haven in a matter of minutes.

Avalon nearly lost her life but like Varric said, the shit that happened to her was weird. She survived and made the journey to Skyhold with the rest of the Inquisition. Like Vivienne said, Skyhold was a worthy base of operations for the Inquisition.

Time passed and Avalon slowly became used to the title of Inquisitor. She remained convinced Cassandra made a mistake in choosing her for the position. Perhaps, though there was a chance Cassandra knew what she was doing. Cassandra was a better capable woman, after all.

As capable as Avalon had become, the idea of going to the Winter Palace remained terrifying. Josephine tried to prepare Avalon but the Game wasn't something one could prepare for. In Halamshiral, Avalon found herself out of her depth.

They all looked ready to pounce at the smallest sign of weakness. Vivienne spoke with Avalon privately after introductions were all finished. They stood toe to toe in a secluded part of the ballroom; if there were such a things. In the Winter Palace, it felt like eyes were on you all the time no matter where you went.

“Inquisitor, you are positively a fish out of water here for which, I do not blame you.” Vivienne spoke in a hushed tone, face turned so none of the guests would be able to read her lips. It was a brilliant move. “The trick is to not let them see it, my dear because have no doubt they will use it against you. Of course, let me know if any incidents arise. We have no intention of letting you fall here, Inquisitor.”

“Thank you, Vivienne.”

“Don't thank me yet, dear. The night is still young.”

Avalon survived the Winter Palace relatively intact. She managed to share a dance with Iron Bull, thanks to Lady Vivienne who procured them a spot away from the prying eyes of the Winter Palace guests. That made the evening tolerable.

It proved to be easier to fight demons, Venatori, and close rifts then to make nice with the nobles. Avalon knew without a doubt the former wanted to end her life. With the latter, one never knew what would happen. It could be a knife in the back or a perfectly crafted insult.

Of course, no such fights could prepare Avalon for the final battle with Corypheus. It proved nearly impossible at certain points but they did it in the end. Avalon almost couldn't believe it if not for the celebrating happening directly after he'd been defeated.

The new Divine was to be Leliana. Vivienne let it be known she was not happy with the choice. Cassandra should have been Divine in Vivienne's opinion. Avalon just didn't know.

Two years later at Exalted Council, Vivienne seemed less than happy with the Circle reforms but for Avalon it was a step in the right direction. Avalon knew the College of Enchanters was not perfect. However, it was a start.


	9. Leliana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these chapters are unedited. I just wanted to get the thing posted tbh.

Avalon would be lying if she didn’t admit to herself that she found Leliana to be very intimidating. A strong capable woman that Avalon imagined she could find herself admiring if not for the fact that the woman’s literal title was Spymaster with an army of agents at her disposal.

The first time Avalon worked up the nerve was when stumbling upon Leliana talking to one of her people about a betrayal from another scout. She tried to stop herself but the words tumbled out before Avalon could even stop herself.

“You don’t have to kill him!”

Leliana turned to Avalin, lips forming a thin line. “Do you find fault with my decision?”

“From what I’ve heard and witnessed, you make very capable decisions every day but I do happen to find fault with that one,” Avalon expressed. “It’s veering on the extreme side.”

“This man has put the entire Inquisition in danger. I may not like what I do but it must be done. Now is not the time for ideals. We can not afford such a luxury in such times.”

It was Avalon’s turn to frown. “Now is precisely the time to have ideals.”

She dismissed her with a flippant response, of which Avalon took no offence. Most did not like being told how to do their job and Avalon had walked in, practically demanding things be done this way. There had just been enough senseless death. Avalon saw many of her fellow mages killed; friends and acquaintances alike. The man may have been guilty but Avalon thought it decent enough to give him a chance and see if there may be any information to extract.

Avalon wondered if she would ever be able to feel comfortable around Leliana. It simply wasn’t just wasn’t that incident but from the way Leliana and Cassandra looked at Avalon, it became clear they believed in the Herald nonsense to a certain extent. Avalon felt no divine intervention was at play when it came to the mark on her hand. She did not know what caused it but the most likely culprit had to be magic; wasn’t that always the case?

She almost ached for the simplicity of the Circle. There Avalon knew her place. Be a good mage; keep your head down and obey the Templars. Follow these rules and perhaps life in the circle may be a little bit easier. Thinking about the Templars made Avalon’s scar ache. How pathetic it was for her to wish for that life again when all Avalon had done was spend time wishing and planning for escape.

“It would have been better for everyone and myself if I had died at the conclave,” Avalon said aloud in the privacy of her quarters in Haven. She would not dare repeat such a thing if there was a chance anyone was within earshot. The Inquisition would have simply benefited from someone more devout or confident in the cause, which Avalon clearly was not. However, what was done was done.

Despite Avalon's doubts, she didn't hesitate to try to save Haven and it's people. It was a struggle to find Skyhold and settle into the new home for the Inquisition. The castle would give them adequate protection from Corypheus when he decided to strike again.

Cassandra and Leliana were behind making her Inquisitor. She could not imagine being in charge of such a large organization; giving orders out to so many people or simply taking the lead. Best to start small, Dorian suggested. Ease herself into the role, if that were possible.

The chance came during an unexpected conversation with Leliana on the top floor of the library. Everyone still struggled with the events at Haven and Avalon could see it on Leliana's face; no matter how tight of a lid she kept on her emotions.

“You must blame me for Haven,” Leliana said after Cullen had taken his lead.

Avalon immediately move to dismiss Leliana's words. “Corypheus is the one to blame. You are not at fault in this.”

She gazed out the window, sighing before she spoke. “I keep wondering if I could have done something. When the first of my lookouts went missing, I pulled the rest back. If they stayed in the field they could have bought the Inquisition more time.”

“Leliana you were looking out for your people; that's a good thing. Our people are not disposable. Your instincts told you right.”

Leliana continued to remain an enigma but Avalon felt closer to her after that. She did a similar thing when they met with Natalie. Avalon saw the glint of a knife and took a step forward.

“Leliana, don't.”

When Leliana left, Avalon wondered if she angered the Spymaster, with her plea to spare Natalie's life. She asked to speak to Avalon once they arrived back in Skyhold. Avalon wasn't sure what to expect.

Avalon approached her that evening in her usual spot in the library. “You wanted to speak with me?”

“I want to thank you for accompanying me to Valance. Had you not been there, I certainly would have killed Natalie, saying I had no choice. You showed me there is always a choice.”

“There is really no need to thank me, Leliana.”

She chuckled lightly. “Ah, but there is, Inquisitor. You are deserving of many thanks; from not only myself but the entire Inquisition.”

After it was decided Leliana would ultimately be the one to become the new Divine, Avalon felt positive the Spymaster would do An excellent job. She spoke briefly of dissolving the Circles entirely for which Avalon was in agreement. Vivienne felt differently but Avalon would not back into a circle.

Leliana certainly had changed during the entirety of the Inquisition. She supposed she had too. In the beginning, Avalon had little confidence in her ability to lead the Inquisition. Now, confidence existed when it previously hadn't been there in the first place.

The Inquisition were to thank for that. At the Winter Palace two years later with a potential Qunari invasion, Avalon knew she would desperately need then all in order to get through it.


	10. Cole

The three of them stood on the grounds of Skyhold, surrounding Cole. Each person stood around him with different expressions on their faces while Cole sat a few feet away from them all. He almost seemed unaware but Avalon knew this was unlikely. Cole probably knew exactly what was being spoken about.

“It is a demon,” Vivienne spat.

Solas sighed. “He is a spirit. Though unlike one I have ever seen.”

She wasn't sure what to believe at that point. Both Solas and Vivienne had points. Cole had appeared to warn then of Corypheus and his army. Whether he be demon or spirit one thing remained clear; Cole did come to their aide in Haven, even helping Chancellor Roderick in his last moments.

“I doubt he means us any harm,” Avalon said after some quiet contemplation. “He's had plenty of opportunity to do so yet all I've seen is an eagerness to help out the Inquisition.”

Madame De Fer's icy gaze then shifted to Avalon. “Does that mean you intend to let it stay?” She did not like the way Vivienne looked at her. It made Avalon almost regret what she was about to say but it had to be said. Avalon would not back down from this decision.

“The Inquisition welcomes Cole's help in defeating Corypheus.”

There were many unhappy with Avalon's decision to let Cole stay but she remained convinced it was the right choice. If their residential fade expert Solas did not know what Cole really was, Avalon certainly wouldn't either. Whatever Cole happened to be, Avalon felt him to be a friend to the Inquisition. A friend to herself possibly as well.

Cole ultimately wanted to help people; in his own peculiar way. She often brought him along when they traveled. His skills were useful in a battle and out of one. Even Bull who had a strong dislike for ‘demon crap, magic crap’ seemed to be growing used to Cole.

The first time Cole truly tried to help Avalon and make her forget happened after they returned from the Chateau d’Onterre in the Emerald Graves. Something terrible happened there. Avalon could piece together the bulk of what happened to what once had to of been a lively place.

They tried to change her. The answer to the mage problem meant keeping their child under lock and key. Maker forbid anyone discover magic ran in their bloodline. Turning them over to the Templars was one thing but this was another.

Avalon knew it easily could have been her had the Trevelyan's not been such devoted Andrastians. It lead to other thoughts of being forced into the Circle at such a young age; something Avalon did not want to remember. She returned to her quarters the night they returned back to Skyhold, shrugging off attempts to speak about it by claiming she felt tired. Oh, Bull knew; he wasn’t ex-Ben Hassrath for nothing. He gave her shoulder a firm squeeze before telling Avalon he’d be in his usual spot in the Tavern.

She made it just two steps away from the bed when Cole’s voice drifted towards her. Avalon didn’t even detect his presence but Cole was good at not making himself known. Or for people being able to remember they even met him.

“She cries, clutching tightly at her mother’s skirts. Deafening silence and then she turns away,” Cole began. “They start to drag her away. More crying. Begging for help. Her mother hears but does not turn. She does not allow herself to feel sad. Hurts to much. Deep, staggering pain. She wants it to stop. Never to return.”

Avalon squeezed her eyes shut, body trembling ever so slightly. “Cole, that’s enough.”

“I’m sorry. I only wanted to help ease the hurt. There’s so much. Do you want to forget? I can help you forget.”

“No, Cole,” Avalon said with a firm shake of her head. “Thank you, though.”

Cole faded out of the room with a few unintelligible whispers that felt comforting despite her not being able to make any of them out. Avalon sat down at the edge of the bed, feeling emotionally drained from the entire trip; especially from this particular night. She should have left the Chateau the second they approached the damn place but Avalon had to big of a heart and a curious nature. Both seemed to be her undoing.

It was soon after that when Avalon got an opportunity to help Cole. He wanted Solas to bind him, frantically expressing this desire on the grounds just outside the tavern one afternoon. Avalon, Varric, and Solas accompanied him once the amulet had been found. Like it usually did, the decision fell upon her.

“Cole needs to grow,” Avalon eventually said. She did not look at Solas but could practically imagine the disapproving frown on his face. Varric gave Avalon a half smile. He remained in agreement with the decision and even without that, Avalon felt she made the right suggestion for Cole.

Cole began to change after that; as was to be expected. He seemed more human but still retained that quality that made him uniquely Cole. Avalon become reminded of her younger brother Aramis. The youngest of the three Trevelyan children, Avalon remembered him as a happy child, always wanting to play with her and their elder sister Saffron. He was only four when she entered the Circle unlike Saffron who was close to turning ten. 

Chances are Aramis would remember little of her. He would probably not have a personality as unique as Cole’s but Avalon felt a sisterly protective streak over him. Cole, like many members in the Inquisition were like family to her. However, like with family they did eventually have to part.

Some remained with the Inquisition while others stayed. Cole was one of those who stayed. When Avalon saw him again at the Winter Palace during the Exalted Council, she wondered how she missed the budding relationship between Maryden and Cole.

Clearly, Avalon wasn’t as sharp as she thought.


	11. Solas

The first person Avalon truly felt comfortable around after waking up with that cursed mark on her left hand was Solas. He, like Avalon, was a mage. An apostate, yes but it felt good not to have everyone look at her with an air of suspicion for the simple fact that she possessed the skill of magic.

Avalon often found herself approaching Solas and asking questions about his knowledge of the fade. The fade often interested Avalon who had ideas about studying it long before she found herself being touted around as the Herald of Andraste.

He often remained closed off and guarded to her questions. This did little to deter Avalon from asking, however. She would persist despite this and soon a surprising, tentative friendship formed between Solas and herself, much to Avalon's surprise

It was refreshing to discuss magic and the Fade with someone who did not consider magic to be something that should be feared and Mages to be locked away in Circles at the mercy of Templars. Vivienne shared in that sentiment, one which Avalon could never bring herself to get behind.

As such, many were not happy with Avalon's decision to side with the Mages in order to procure their help in closing the Breach. Solas remained one of the few that agreed with Avalon's decision. He proclaimed as much after Avalon and her companions returned from the trying ordeal in Redcliffe. It proved to be the only good thing to come out of the trip there.

“I see you have successfully enlisted the help of the Mages. Excellent.” Solas spoke with his hands clasped behind his back. She noted his posture seemed a little bit relaxed than the usual rigidness Avalon could recall Solas having. Perhaps the news of the Breach being stabilized could relax even the most cautious people. “I imagine Cassandra will find it most necessary to ready them soon.”

Avalon let out a soft sound of amusement. “ She didn't say as much but Cassandra isn't great at hiding her emotions when a matter of patience is involved.”

He chuckled. “We are in agreement. Cassandra is indeed not a woman known for her patience.” Brashness was more Cassandra's forte but Cassandra never let her impatience get in the way of getting the job done, of course. She was an admirable woman in that sense.

“I think I'll be testing that impatience now. Varric suggested a nap before attempting to stabilize the Breach and I'm inclined to agree with him on that.”

“I wish you luck in your endeavor then.”

Avalon felt confident that when her head hit the pillow, she drifted off to sleep instantly. She only slept long enough to gather her bearings and be conscious to the point where Avalon wouldn't pass out from the exhaustion of the trip back to Haven.

If Avalon foresaw the attack on Haven and subsequent difficult journey to find Skyhold then she would've preferred to remain in the Fade. Avalon trudged forward despite this for she had no other choice.

Skyhold was an amazing place. She could not believe Solas found it. When Avalon walked the halls, she felt the magic seeping through the stones. The magic Avalon sensed had weakened considerably over the years she imagined. It still felt old. Avalon could only imagine the stories Skyhold held within it's walls.

Avalon's favorite place had to be the library. Dorian claimed the second floor and Solas the first. She still found a spot tucked away just feet from Dorian. Being Inquisitor, of course, only allotted Avalon so much time to spend in the library.

When Avalon began her specialization into rift mage studies, she would engage in more conversations with Solas about the fade. He became almost like a mentor or sorts. 

There was so much they didn't understand about the fade. Avalon wanted to learn as much as she could and Solas being an apostate gave him an in-depth knowledge that Circle mages would not have. Such behavior would result in them being labelled a blood mage.

Solas once told Avalon he respected her. The resulting disappearance of Solas without so much as an explanation after defeating Corypheus forced Avalon to reexamine those words. It seemed so odd to leave without so much as an explanation.

In hindsight, Avalon should not have been surprised by Solas’s subsequent disappearance or the fact that everything he ever said about himself was a lie. It never made sense but with Corypheus and the Breach, it was easy to forget about such things when Thedas was under attack.

She had little time to consider what she would say to Solas when stumbling upon him in the crossroads because the anchor decided to flare up right then. Avalon cried out, crushing her left arm against her chest.

Solas regarded Avalon with a softened expression before seemingly subduing the pain with nothing more than a look and a wave of his hands. “That should give us more time. I suspect you have questions.”

“The Qunari answered some of those questions. The information I found while traveling through the eluvians answered more.” Avalon tried not to let the anger get the best of her. Her tone was laced with it, the betrayal weighing heavy on her heart. “You’re Fen’Harel. You’re the Dread Wolf.”

“Well done.”

He explained slowly what he intended to do. Avalon saw the genuine sadness radiating off her old friend but it didn’t change the fact that Solas intended to destroy the world to bring back what once was. “Solas you don’t have to destroy this world. I’ll prove it to you,” Avalon said firmly, the pain from the anchor flaring up again.

Solas smiled sadly. “I will treasure the chance to be wrong again, my friend.”

Avalon remembered could recall little after that besides immense pain. Solas spoke to Avalon in a soft tone as he led her towards the eluvian but she couldn’t make out the words. All the while Avalon’s arm throbbed. This was it. The anchor would finally kill her.

She stumbled through the eluvian, time eventually starting to run again. Avalon shifted her gaze upon the disintegrating flesh that vanished before her eyes. Distantly, Avalon heard her friends shouting but Avalon could only continue to watch the skin on what was left of her arm began to suddenly heal itself.

It was one last gift from Solas; one Avalon never would have needed had she not ended up with the anchor.


	12. Iron Bull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand it's finished!
> 
> Thank god.

The Iron Bull was a surprise. Avalon didn't count on him being a factor but she supposed neither did the Bull. When they first met at the Storm Coast, Avalon was struck by how large he was. She knew the Qunari were a large bunch but Bull seemed to be larger than most.

He told Avalon up front about his involvement with the Ben-Hassrath and it didn't change Avalon's decision about hiring the Chargers at all. The Breach threatened them all. They needed to come together, put differences aside, and try to ensure there even would be a tomorrow.

Avalon said as much to her companions when they were traipsing across the Hinterlands trying in vain to stabilize the region. “We need all the help we can get and can't afford to turn away those who want to join the Inquisition. I don't know about you all but I would prefer to live and worry another day. Worrying is better than dying.”

It drew a loud bellowing laugh from Bull and a chuckle from Varric. “That's one way to look at it, Freckles.”

“Ugh,” Cassandra said with a roll of her eyes.

When opportunities came about and Krem expressed interest, Avalon would send the Chargers to look into it. Bull remained behind in Haven or, more often than not, accompanying her throughout Thedas.

The Iron Bull was an excellent fighter. In a battle, it was beneficial to have him by your side (rounded out by Varric and Solas, of course). It helped that Avalon found it easy to talk to Bull. He almost never failed to draw a laugh from her even in the most difficult of environments.

She playfully flirted with Bull in her own bumbling and awkward way. The past trysts Avalon engaged in were little more than flings. In the Circle, privacy remained a luxury and not a right for mages. Such things were done in a hurry as you tried not to make a sound lest you want to alert the Templars to your dalliances.

Avalon did not know if anything would come of it but with the Breach remaining a constant threat, she thought it best to make it known she was interested. After all, tomorrow may never come.

She mistakenly assumed their might be time to Breach after gaining the help of the Mages. The celebrating had just began when Corypheus and his arm came down upon Haven and wrecked it in a matter of minutes.

Avalon felt confident after walking out of the Chantry in Haven it would be all over. For her, the future remained unreachable. The fact that Avalon survived surprised even her. Healing and journeying to Skyhold was a struggle but if Avalon could survive a mountain falling on top of her, she could certainly survive anything because like Varric said, the weirdest shit happened to her.

Skyhold and the news of Haven's destruction brought about a new level of notoriety and more requests from all over Haven for the Inquisition's help. Avalon had to adjust to commanding over the entire Inquisition after she accepted the position of Inquisitor.

Thus, Avalon became caught off guard when she found Bull in her quarters one afternoon. Avalon spoke to him just that morning. The failed alliance with the Qunari and Iron Bull being labelled Tal-vashoth had to of taken it's toll on Bull; even if he didn't let it show.

She assumed Bull’s presence had something to so with that-- until Bull spoke that is and began approaching.

“All right, I've gotten the hints. You want to ride the Bull.”

The papers and clipboards Avalon held clattered loudly to the floor. She stared at Bull, wide eyed and cheeks flushed in not just embarrassment at his words. They also had another effect for which Bull must have been aware because he continued his approach towards her.

“Second thoughts?”

“No,” Avalon said, to fast for her liking but she pressed on. “I'm not having second thoughts, Bull. I want this, I want you.”

Bull cocked his head to the side, studying her with his one eye. “See you say that but I don't think you really understand what you're getting yourself into.”

A sudden burst of courage had Avalon looking Bull straight in his eye and smirking. “Then why don't you show me.”

“Last chance,” he drawled, pushing Avalon firmly against the wall.

“No second thoughts, remember?”

Being with Bull was certainly different and not just because he was Qunari or the things they did together which just a simple mention would make a Chantry sister blush. It felt different. She couldn't describe it any other way.

After Bull told Avalon the dragon tooth story, she knew what she had to do. The end result was mortifying because half the Inquisition saw her and Bull together but also satisfying for he accepted his half of the dragon tooth.

Bull become a constant in a world that wasn't. Avalon treasured even moment they had before defeating Corypheus but after she let her guard down. With Corypheus gone, Thedas was no longer under threat of being destroyed by a crazed Magister and his Archdemon. Avalon mistakenly believed she could let her guard down.

A few months before the Exalted Council, the anchor began hurting her. Avalon would be doing something one moment and then doubled over in pain the next. She knew it would only continue to get worse until it finally claimed her life.

Avalon resigned herself to death. Leave it to Solas to come seemingly out of nowhere after two years and save her life from the anchor yet again. It left Avalon's left arm missing down to her elbow but she was still alive. Avalon could not remain bitter about that.

The decision to disband the Inquisition after that made the most sense. Avalon became an official member of the Chargers with a hope that somehow they would be able to change Solas's mind and make him see Thedas was worth saving.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find a pic and information about Avalon [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/post/156953211966/dragon-age-inquisition-characters).


End file.
